Meet my Son!
by AkariShimai
Summary: Shippuuden.MinaNaru.Drabble.Parody 100%. Chapter 2 was UPDET: Reaksi Naruto Reaksi Godaime! R&R WAJIBEEEE!
1. Chapter 1: Ngebet pengen ketemu anak!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meet the Family

Bagian 1

Teleport

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato berdoa didepan sebuah sumur tua di sudut desa Konoha. Dia selalu melakukan ini jika pulang dari misi.

"Kami-sama.. Aku mohon.. Buatlah agar Kushina bisa melahirkan dengan selamat.. Aku ingin melihat putra pertama kami…" pintanya pada sumur nyang konon katanya keramat itu.

"_Baiklah, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu! Huahahahahaha…"_ ujar sebuah suara yang entah dari mana. _"Tapi syaratnya minta tanda tanganmu yah? Ama Kushina juga.. Sekalian.."_

Minato sweatdrop dengerin suara permintaan dari Author GJL yang udah ngebuat dia menderita di tiga fanfict sekaligus. Meski begitu, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan anak pertamanya membuatnya rela dianiaya Author lagi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Sriiingg!! Mendadak muncul cahaya terang dari sumur. Minato ngambil kacamata item ala FBI.

"_Ngapain lo?"_ Author nanya tauk dari mana.

"Gaya dikit laaahh… Biar Naru chan gak malu ama babenya…" ujar Minato narsis.

"_Yee… Dasar! Gue kira kesilauan…"_ balas Author bete. Author pun melanjutkan adegan teleportnya Minato supaya dapet tanda tangan MinaKushi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha. Damai. Tenang. Adem ayem. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi sebelum sebuah teriakan memecahkan kaca jendela.

"TSUNADE NO BAA CHAN!! BERIKAN AKU MISI!!" teriak seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan oranye.

"BERISIK NARUTO!! GAK LIAT ORANG LAGI SAKIT GIGI??" balas Tsunade, sang Godaime dengan tidak kalah toanya sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"HEAAAAHH!! GO TO THE HELL SANAH!! LATIHAN YANG BENER!!" sekonyong-konyong mulut monyong Godaime ngelempar Naruto ngelewatin kaca jendela yang tadi pecah gara-gara toanya Naruto.

"Yak! Godaime-sama, dengan ini utang anda bertambah ya!" kata Kakuzu yang mendadak nongol ala Maito Guy dengan asep sambil bawa sempoa.

"Utang makan dango plus utang sake plus utang dokter gigi plus utang blablablablabla.." Shizune en Tsunade cengo liatin Kakuzu yang mendadak dateng trus ngitung utang. "Ditambah yang terakhir utang kaca, jadi totalnya 15.289 ryo!" Kakuzu nempelin sempoanya yang bau minyak urut ke muka Tsunade.

"Utang utang, MAKAN NIH UTANG!!" Tsunade ngelempar Kakuzu ke patung batu mukanya para Hokage. Alhasil, Kakuzu pun 'nyangkut' sambil nungging dengan suksesnya di jidat patung Tsunade.

Yak! Kita balik ke Naruto.

Syuuuuuuunnnggggg.. Naruto masih sangat sangat jauh terbang dilempar Tsunade. Saking jauhnya sampe hampir ngelewatin Konoha dari ujung ke ujung.

GUSRAK!! Naruto nyungsep ke sebuah sumur tua yang lumutan.

JRAAAAAANGG!! Mendadak sumur itu mementalkan cahaya bersama Naruto ke atas.

Trus jatoh lagi ke bawah.

Naruto jatoh kayak bebek kena encok, sementara disampingnya cahaya tadi mulai berubah bentuk menjadi Minato.

"Adudududuhh…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Berusaha berdiri.

Minato sendiri lagi ajep-ajepin kepala biar sadar. Pusing dikocok-kocok kayak milkshake di adegan teleport sama Author.

Akhirnya Minato sadar juga. Naru juga udah bangun.

Naru liatin Minato.

Minato liatin Naru.

"WUANAKKKUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!" teriak Minato lebay sambil meluk Naruto sekenceng-kencengnya. " I MISS YUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!" kurang dari 5 detik, Naruto berlumuran ingus en air mata babenya.

"Nngg.. Mas mas, mas kayaknya salah orang dehh.. Saya nggak kenal tukang pijet orang buta…" ujar Naruto sopan sambil ngelap semua iler Minato yang nempel di bajunya.

"Naru chaaaaannn… Kok papi dibilang orang buta siiihhh..?" tanya Minato sambil buka kacamata itemnya. Nunjukin puppy facenya ke Naruto sambil ngedip-ngedip.

Sunyi.

_Ni orang tukang pijet, waria ato orgil? Ah udahlah! Yang mana aja gua musti bawa dulu dia ke Tsunade no Baachan,_ batin Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"Nnngg.. Mas mau ikut saya sebentar?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk jalan.

"Mau mau!" jawab Minato dengan tampang polos kayak anak kecil.

"Tapi sebelumnya…" Naruto dengan devil facenya ngangkat kandang beruk yang dikasih sama Author tadi pagi.

JLANG!

Minato diem. Berusaha mencerna informasi.

_Kok gue dikandangin yah ama anak gua? _Batin Minato. "Naru chan, kok papa dikandangin sih?" tanya Minato polos sambil jongkok di kandang. "Lagi main yah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya kita lagi main," jawab Naruto. "Main Shinobi yang nangkep waria penyusup."

"…." Minato diem. Nggak bisa ngomong nggak bisa komen.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Reaksi Naruto Reaksi Godaime!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ngegeret-geret jeruji besi berisi Minato yang lagi jongkok kayak orang boker ke ruangan Hokage.

"Tsunade no Baachan! Liat, aku nangkep beruk waria!!" teriak Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Baguslah. Berarti ntar malem Konoha bisa pesta Idul Adha nyembelehin beruk.." ujar Tsunade dengan acuh-gak-acuh sambil kekeuh ngeliatin koran judi.

BRUAAKK!! "Gue tuh MANUSIA!! BUKAN BERUK!!" protes Minato sambil langsung berdiri. Jeruji besi campur baja campur timah campur seng langsung ancur.

"Oh iya yah?" tanya Tsunade. Tsunade mulai merhatiin makhluk yang dikira beruk. Matanya langsung ngebulet segede biji rambutan.

"Ya ampun.. Gak mungkin…" ujar Tsunade perlahan.

_Syukur.. Akhirnyaahh ada nyang kenal gue juga! _Batin Minato sambil nyengir delman.

"Naruto, cepetan panggil tukang buah! KITA KEDAPETAN DURIAN IDUP!!" teriak Tsunade histeris.

"Aye aye kaptaen!!" ujar Naruto sambil hormat ala SpongeBob.

"TSUNADE SAMA!! SAYA MINATO!! BUKAN BERUK ATAUPUN DURIAN IDUP!!" Minato toa kayak Merapi meleduk ngeluarin popcorn.

Lagi-lagi, mata Tsunade ngebulet kayak permen Cha-Cha.

"Minato? NAMIKAZE MINATO?!" Patung Hokage di luar retak gara-gara denger Tsunade toa. Ngebuat Kakuzu yang daritadi nyungsep kayak udang kejepit akhirnya bisa bebas.

"YONDAIME HOKAGEEE?!" Shizune ikut-ikutan toa.

Minato ngangguk.

SFX: JengJengJengJeng…

"YA AMPYUUOOONN!! MINATO! KEMANA AJE LU?!" Tsunade nyubitin pipi Minato dengan penuh kebiadaban.

"Ghak khemana-manha.. Khan dharih tadhi sayha dhisinih.." jawab Minato yang pasrah mukanya diemek-emek.

"WUAPUAAH?? HUOKAGEEEHH??" Naruto ikut-ikutan lebay. _Pantes tu kandang beruk langsung ancur sekali serang.. Wong nyang nyerang buadak pisan.. _batin Naruto. Minato sadar anaknya ada disitu.

Minato berlari ala pilem India kearah Naru. "Iya my baby.." ujar Minato sambil bercucuran air mata en air idung.

"Yondaime Hokageee.." Naru ikut-ikutan lari. Background berubah menjadi sunsetnya Gai plus deburan ombak.

"Naru chaaann.." Minato ngebuka tangan buat nyambut his sweet little honeynya.

BDUUAAAKKKKK!! Minato digebuk palu segede gaban ama Naru en langsung mental jadi bintang.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!! KENA JUGA LU HOKAGE SIALAN!! IT'S MY REVENGE!! SAPA SURUH ELO SEENAK UDEL NYEGEL KYUUBI DI GUA!!"teriak Naruto dengan muka puas kayak abis liat Sasuke nyolong kolor.

Minato mental dengan air mata masih bercucuran. Menyebabkan satu Konoha mendapatkan hujan massal yang berasa asin nan lengket. Ibiki yang penasaran dengan fenomena ini langsung meloncat menuju sumber masalah.

"BERHENTI!! ANDA DITANGKAP DENGAN TUDUHAN MENYEBARKAN ILER DAN INGUS DISEPANJANG JALAN KONOHA!!" teriak Ibiki sambil ngeborgol leher Minato.

NGEK! Minato gak bisa nangis lagi. Kecekek ama borgolnya Ibiki. Ibiki nyeret Minato yang udah kayak ayam kena AIDS ke ruang interogasi.

"Siapa namamu?" Ibiki nanya kayak satpam nginterogasi pemalsu kutang.

"Eenngg.. Namikaze Minato.." Minato jawab jujur dengan muka was-was.

Ibiki diem. Cengo.

_Rambut pirang.. Mata biru.. Emang mirip sih.. Tapi.. Tapi.._ batin Ibiki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Tsunade's Office.

"NANIIIIIIIIIII?! ITU BABE KUUUUUHHH??" Naruto nyemprot hujan lokal ke muka Tsunade.

Tsunade ngelap kuah ilernya Naruto. "Ho oh. Tadinya sih gue ama Jiraiya gak mau kasih tau elo.. Tapi.."

BRAAAAKK!! Pintu kantor Hokage terbuka lebar. Saking lebarnya, ntu pintu mental ke gigi Tsunade yang lagi sakit.

"GODAIME SAMAAA!! SAYA MENSINYALIR ADANYA JUTSU OROCHIMARU DISIINIIIIIII!!" teriak Ibiki sambil nyeret borgol Minato. Minato sendiri setengah berbusa ditarik begitu.

"BERESEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!" Tsunade ninju muka Ibiki mpe giginya coplok semua. "GAK LIAT ORANG LAGI SAKIT GIGI HAAAAHH?! SAKIT TAOK DAPET KIRIMAN PINTU!!" Tsunade toa, Ibiki mental 5 kilometer.

"Tsunade sama! Kelihatannya benar apa yang dikatakan Ibiki san," ujar Shizune. "Mungkin saja keberadaan Yondaime Hokage disini adalah ulah jutsu Orochimaru," Shizune mandang Minato seakan-akan Minato kena rabies.

"_Gak usah khawatir.."_ suara Author nongol kayak jerawat di loud spikerin. _"Minato nongol bukan karena Orochi. Tapi karena Author yang ngirim. BUAHAHAHAHA…"_

All sweatdropped ngederin suaranya si jin neon buduk.

Kruyuuukkk… Perut Minato bunyi. Minato mandang Naruto kayak pengemis gak makan 3 taon.

"Naruuu.. Papi lapeeerr.." keluh Minato kayak anak kecil.

"Eh lupa! Nar, ajak babe lu makan dulu yah! Gua mau nyiapin pesta penyambutan," perintah Godaime seenak pinggulnye.

Naruto pasang tampang demek. _Dapet misi kagak.. Nraktir orang iya! Kapan gua bisa ngelamar cewe' klo gini caranya?!_ Batin Naruto sambil ngeliatin papinya yang senyam-senyum nyaingin bencong di perempatan.

MAYBE CONTINUE MAYBE NOT

WISH IT!


End file.
